The Damned
by PurpleToasterOfDoom
Summary: Star-crossed lovers, an eternity of fire, and the torture of a certain ginger jersey jew. What more can you ask for. Cruddy summary... Teen for language and what-not...
1. Introduction of Sorts

_Yeah, so I'm not entirely sure where my full inspiration for this came from. I've actually had the idea for a while. I hope I can keep the inspiration up long enough to finish it all the way through. _

_This chapter is mainly just an introduction I guess... Either way. Enjoy._

**South Park and it's characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. _(for now...)_**

* * *

><p>The cold winter air bites at my face, arms, and toes. I've been anxiously awaiting call from my master. He told us that we all have missions to do. What will mine be? I pull my knees up to my chest; the stone balcony seat is smooth under my feet. My pale skin looks like snow against the dark gray granite. Waiting… waiting…<p>

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew, my cell phone's loud ring pierces my ears, making me jump with shock. I pick it up to see who's calling, and to my dismay, it's my mom. I flip the phone open harshly and hiss, "What do you want, hag?" My mother's condescending voice fills me with rage, "Honey, I'll be running a little late on my way home from work today. Will you order a pizza for you and your brother's dinner tonight?" She called me for this? "Yeah, sure. Whatever." I snap the phone shut and set it back beside me on the seat.

"Your mother pissing you off again?" asked a cool, calm voice from behind me. I jump for the second time tonight, turning around to see what is not only the person I admire most, but also the person I fear. I stand, bare feet hitting the balcony floor under me. "Master! I-" His scarily beautiful face twisted into a small smirk at how easily flustered I'd became, "Shh. Come inside where its warm." He turned and walked into my room. I followed, closing the balcony doors behind me.

"Master, why'd you come all the way here? I thought you were just going to call…" I linger next to the wall. He was seated on my bed, running his hand over my black comforter, "You know how much I value my followers, Henrietta. I could not just call on this matter. You see, you have known for some time, along with the others, that eventually I must return to my father. And along with this, I have promised that a select few will accompany me on my return, while the others stay up here and do my bidding. Dear Henrietta, you are one of those select few."

It takes me a moment to process what he had just told me. I was going to accompany him back to Hell? But I was mortal… How could I? I'd have to come back eventually, right? But that was it. I wouldn't be coming back. I was going to die. "Master… Are you sure? Am I truly qualified to… to…" He stands, slowly making his way towards me, "I am certain. I know your true fear is that you will burn with the damned, but fear not, Henrietta. For your loyalty, you will be put in a place of high importance." He was right in front of my now, inches away from me. You could feel the evil radiating off of him. It was intoxicating.

"Master… I-," My speech was cut off once again. Not by him speaking however, but by his lips on mine. It was like an electrical shock throughout my entire body, sending tingles all over my skin. What was this? What was he doing this? Why was my mind whirring and my heart beating out of my chest? Then he pulled away, and suddenly my heart wasn't beating anymore. I coughed and blood splattered onto his lower face and his neck. I look down, and in his hand, is my heart. The next thing I knew, I was falling. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's the first chapterintroduction/thingy. Henrietta and Damien. Yes yes. No, they will not be a couple. Sorry to disappoint.  
>I'm working on the second chapter, and I'm hoping for it to be up soon-ish. (I say ish, because I'm a terrible procrastinator.)<br>_

**_Opinions? Suggestions? Questions? Anything? Yeah, you know what to do!_**


	2. Lots of Begging

_So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Yeah yeah I don't own South Park and it's characters and yadda yadda yadda...**

* * *

><p>*Damien's POV*<p>

The dark alleyway around me was completely deserted, and the bitter cold of winter seemed to bearing deep into my bones. Part of me was glad that I would finally be back home with my father soon, where it was always hot. No matter what. Bu the other part of me… It wished that I could stay here forever in the place where my love lived. He was the reason I was here tonight, waiting.

He was a beautiful boy, my love. He had shaggy golden hair that went down to his shoulders with blue eyes that seemed so innocent and sweet. I clear at least half a foot over him. And damn, was he submissive. That kind of gave me a high, really. The feeling of dominance that I got when I was with him.

Footsteps tapped around the corner, light but quick. I looked up to see a short blonde boy running towards me, holding his brown newsboy cap to his head so that it didn't get blown off by the wind that I knew was raging just outside of the alley. His red smoking jacket was flaked with snow and his lips were pink from the cold.

He ran into my arms and we stood there for what seemed like ages in that embrace. My face on the top of his cap and his face in my chest. Everything in me wanted to take him then and there, against the brick wall of Tom's Rhinoplasty. I couldn't, though. Not now, but in time.

"Phillip…" He looked up at me, his eyes nervous and expecting, and still slightly shocked. He was always surprised when I used his real name. I smiled sadly and took his hands, interlocking our fingers. Pip's eyes were locked on mine, searching for something, "What's the matter, love?" His accent was so damn cute.

"Do you remember when I told you that there would come a time when… when I would have to leave this world?"

.

.

.

*Pip's POV*

"Do you remember when I told you that there would come a time when… when I would have to leave this world?" My heart picked up when I heard this and began racing. Where was this going?

Of course I remembered when he told me. We were twelve…

.

_Damien was lounging on my couch, playing with the upside down cross that he wore around his neck, his head in my lap. I was absentmindedly stroking his hair from his face and humming a tune I'd learned when I was young back in England. "Phillip?" He only used my real name when he was about to say something that may upset me, or if he wanted something._

"_Yes, love?" He sat up and faced me. The look on his face scared me. "There's something I need to tell you…" I nodded for him to go on, fiddling with the end of my sleeve. "I can't stay here forever…" "Well of course not… My mum gets home from work in an hour," I said dumbly. Not realizing what he meant. _

_The noirette shook his head slightly, "That's not what I mean… I can't stay here," he gestured around him, "on Earth. I have to leave eventually… And go back home…"_

_It dawned on me that by 'home', he meant Hell. I pulled my knees to my chest as if to protect myself from the reality that was hitting me at the moment. Damien pulled me towards him and held me in his arms, "Now, now… Don't be upset… You can always come with me, you know…" What? He wanted me to go to Hell with him? Did I even want to go to Hell? Yes, I would be with my boyfriend, forever… But did I really want to be around all of that? _

_I gulped. He looked slightly disappointed and sighed, "Or not… It was… Just an idea…" _

_.  
><em>

I snapped back into reality: Back into the cold alleyway with my lover. Was he about to reinstate his offer on me joining him on his return? I still didn't know my answer… "Y-yes…" He rubbed the sides of my hands with his thumbs, "My father asked for me back on my eighteenth birthday…"

My stomach felt as if I'd eaten a rock and my legs felt numb, which had nothing to do with the cold weather. His birthday was tomorrow. All rationality disappeared from my mind as I started to hyperventilate, tears pouring shamelessly down my face, "No! You can't go! You can't!" I was clinging to him as if he was going to disappear before my eyes. For all I knew, he would.

.

.

.

*Damien's POV*

I held my hysterical lover in my arms, stroking his hair as his tears slowly started soaking my shirt. I knew he would react like this, but it was still painful to watch. Despite being the literal spawn of Satan, I still had emotions. Believe it or not.

Beautiful blue eyes met mine again; accept they were now slightly bloodshot from crying. I wiped the wetness from his cheeks and kissed his forehead, at a loss for words to say. What could I say? I was practically leaving him. I knew he wouldn't come with me, of course. I couldn't force him like the others. And for all I knew, he'd end up in Heaven. He was too good. So innocent. So perfect. My throat was beginning to feel thick and it felt as if there was a huge weight on my chest.

"Do.. do you have to go? I mean, is it necessary?" He was pleading now. I sighed and shook my head. I'd tried begging my father to let me stay, but he wouldn't budge. What father wants, father gets. I didn't even know why he needed me in the first place. He never even tells me anything. Just barks orders at me. "Yes… I have to. I have no choice."

The shorter boy was looking down again, fiddling with the edge of his sleeve. He always did that when he was upset. I was such a horrible person. Hell, I wasn't even a person. I was an immortal, demon-spawn, evil, son-of-a… well… I couldn't be a son-of-a-bitch considering I didn't have a mom, but still… I put my finger under his chin and lifted it up to where he was looking at me. "Please… Will you please come with me?" I knew by begging would be in vain, but it was still worth a shot.

The blonde shook his head slowly at first and then vigorously as he stepped away from me, "N..no! No! I don't want to go to Hell! I… Just no!" I was expecting a no, but I didn't understand his drastic reaction. I never did even after that. I reached for him, but he recoiled, "Don't touch me!" I froze in shock. He'd never spoke to me like that before. His words made me sick at my stomach. "Phillip… Please… I…."

"No! I'm not going to Hell! Just stay away from me!" He turned and ran, his newsboy cap flying off behind him. I made no attempt to chase him down even though I easily could. Something in me just seemed to have broken. What did I do wrong? I slid slowly down the wall of Tom's Rhinoplasty, resting my elbows on my knees and putting my head in my hands when I reached the ground.

It was then that I made my decision. If he wasn't going to come willingly, then I would make him.

.

.

.

*Kyle's POV*

I stepped out of South Park's small (and only) public library, where I had just completed my shift and closed down for the night. The second my feet hit the pavement outside, the cold hit me. I pulled my green ushanka down farther over my ears and locked the door behind me. Soon, I would be home where I could cuddle into a blanket on our nice soft couch and watch Desperate Housewives… Shut up, I like the storyline.

"No! I'm not going to Hell! Just stay away from me!"

I turned around from the door and adjusted my messenger bag on my shoulder to see a familiar blonde boy running out of an alleyway. Despite the fact that I was used to strange things happening around South Park, I found this highly peculiar. I cursed my curiosity as I slowly approached said alleyway, peering into the darkness.

There, on the ground and in a troubled looking state, was none other than Damien. I shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as Pip seemed to be everywhere Damien was and vice versa. I found it odd, however, to see Damien in the state he was in. He'd always seemed such a calm and put together individual… For the son of Satan, that is.

His head jerked up scarily fast, scarlet eyes ablaze. I jumped and backed away. Shit. He'd seen me. And he did NOT look happy. My backing away turned into running as I sped as fast as I could down the deserted street. I looked behind me several times, not seeing him there any of them. The fear didn't disappear however, and I kept running.

Rushing around a corner, I found myself face-to-face with what I was fearing. Damien was standing there, eerily calm. I slipped on ice on the turn and fell into the concrete below me face first. A loud crack and a shooting pain in the middle of my face let me know that my nose had broken. I pulled myself off of the ground, holding my nose. Blood was dripping down my face and onto my coat. My OCD spazzed in the back of my mind for me to hurry and clean it up, but my adrenaline and fear was winning. Moses help me.

I turned to run again, but he was once again in front of me. I slipped on the ice below me once again, my head hitting the ice with a sickening thud. Things started to sparkle and get kind of blurry. My head hurt. "You're making this far too easy on me." The cold, calm voice sent shock and realization through my entire body. I was about to die.

"Please… Please… Please don't kill me!" I started to cry. I knew it was pointless, but I was beyond rationality at this point. Hell, I didn't want to die!

The last thing I heard was a sickening laugh as a leather shoe slammed down into my throat, breaking my neck. Death was instantaneous.

* * *

><p><em>So I'm unsure weather this is going to be a Dip fic or not... Leaning closer to not at the moment, but my mind changes often so who knows. Either way, I'm falling more and more in love with this story the more I write it. <em>

_Well, it's 1 in the morning so I'm gonna go pass out now... Peace!  
><em>

_**Opinions? Suggestions? Questions? Anything? Yeah, you know what to do.**_


End file.
